1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device including a support main to which a liquid crystal panel is fixed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) is a general display device that is often used as a monitor for devices such as a measuring device, an information terminal device, and a TV. CRTs are generally relatively bulky and heavy, which eliminates the ability to make electronic devices that use CRTs with relatively small dimensions and light weight.
Liquid crystal display devices are normally smaller and weigh less than CRT devices with the same display size. LCDs also normally consume relatively little electrical power during operation. Liquid crystal display devices use thin film transistors that provide a high definition picture and the color quality displayed on LCDs are as good, if not better than CRTs. Additionally, liquid crystal display devices may be used with as large sized display devices. Liquid crystal display devices are often used as display devices for machines such as notebook computers, desk-top computers, and televisions.
Liquid crystal display devices include a liquid crystal panel displaying an image, a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel, and a back light assembly providing light required for operation of the liquid crystal panel. The components of the liquid crystal display devices are stacked into a support main housing. A driving circuit is attached to the rear surface of the back light assembly. The structure of the liquid crystal display device is shown in FIGS. 1-2 that depict a conventional small-sized liquid crystal display device.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional small-sized liquid crystal display device and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line I-I′ of FIG. 1. The conventional small-sized liquid crystal display device includes an FPC (flexible printed circuit) with a driving circuit for driving a liquid crystal panel 10 and a back light assembly 20 providing a flat surface light to the liquid crystal panel 10.
The back light assembly 20 includes a support main 70 receiving a light emitting diode 60, a printed circuit board 61, optical sheets 40, a light guide plate 50, and a reflection plate 80. A bottom cover 90 is combined with the support main 20 to enclose the above components. A light shielding tape 30 is attached to the support main 70 to fix the light emitting diode 60, the printed circuit board 61, the optical sheets 40, the light guide plate 50, and the reflection plate 80.
The liquid crystal panel 10 may be mounted to the light shielding tape 30 is fixed to the back light assembly 20 with an adhesive coated on the light shielding tape 30. The FPC 11 connected to the liquid crystal panel 10 is bent by approximately 180 degrees and aligned with a hole 91 formed on the rear surface of the bottom cover 90. Since the FPC 11 is formed at least partially from an aluminum wire, the FPC 11 has a predetermined resilient force. The resilient force generates a repulsive force by which the FPC 11 is urged to return to its original planar state. The repulsive force generated by the biasing force of the FPC 11 may be applied to the liquid crystal panel 10.
However, in the conventional small-sized liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal panel 10 that is fixed to the liquid crystal panel 10 only by the bonding force of the light shielding tape 30 may cause a connection portion of the FPC 11 to protrude outward from the device due to a repulsive force on the FPC 11 in the direction of the arrow shown in FIG. 2. The protruding liquid crystal panel 10 may be damaged during an impact inspecting process or when roughly handled, thereby increasing the defect rate. Further, the protruding liquid crystal panel 10 allows light to leak from the panel.